


Baby, I Want You To Know

by Lady_of_Inklings



Series: Molten Gold Dreams [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Alternate Universe - Bodyguard, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bodyguard AU, Bodyguard Katsuki Yuuri, Fashion Designer Victor Nikiforov, M/M, Punk Rock Singer Yuri Plisetsky, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Thankfully Yuuri is there, viktor needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 01:50:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16337432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_Inklings/pseuds/Lady_of_Inklings
Summary: Yuri Plisetsky, the youngest member of the four-member punk rock band, The Stripes. He was a slip of a thing whose angelic looks didn’t even match his personality, Yuuri wasn’t sure why he was even here. Viktor’s list of engagements didn’t mention anything about a visit from a young punk rock star whose fashion sense was as appalling as Yuuri’s.“I’m here for my appointment, dipshit,” the younger man growled at Viktor. “You were supposed to come up with ideas for some suits.”“Oh,” Viktors said absentmindedly, tilting his head. “Was that today?”Day 4 of Fashion Week: Subcultures of Fashion





	Baby, I Want You To Know

The day starts off quiet except for the sound of Viktor’s pencil scratching across the page. The heater in the corner of the studio hums to itself, overlapping with the sound of soft piano music playing in the background. Yuuri watches him work silently sipping his tea and sits across from him, marvelling at him. Despite a pounding head and puffy eyes, Viktor woke up that morning with a smile. Yuuri still found him beautiful.

Their morning was a quiet affair with few words in between. Despite that, there was a closeness between them that hadn’t been there before; lingering touches, warm smiles and longing eyes. It wasn’t surprising that they found themselves in each other's arms, kissing like the world was burning all around them.

Yuuri felt like he was going to burst if Viktor didn't say anything about last night but just looking into his eyes told him enough.

They didn't talk now, and maybe it was for the best. Things like that needed time, he didn't expect Viktor to tell him everything right away just because this happened. Viktor was a complex puzzle that had missing pieces Yuuri didn't even know about. It would take time and Yuuri was okay with that. They can talk, one day, when everything was said and done. For now, he was content with this. Viktor and he could go at their own pace and even though others may have some strongly worded opinions about the state of their relationship, Yuuri knew how to balance himself.

Viktor wore glasses today which only made Yuuri want to drag him across the table by his tie and kiss him senseless.

It was so unfair.

“You’re staring at me, lubov moya.”

Viktor, mercifully, didn't notice the way Yuuri turned red and averted his eyes.

“You look nice in glasses,” He said.

“Just nice?” Viktor purred, not even looking up from his work. “Not anything _else_?”

Sexy was the word that came to the forefront of Yuuri’s mind, especially with the way Viktor rolled up his sleeves and pushed his hair back. He looked like a hot librarian and it wasn’t helping Yuuri’s already overactive imagination. Maybe Viktor sensed where Yuuri’s thoughts were heading because he gave him a shit-eating grin.

“Very bookish,” Yuuri said instead.

“Yuuri!”

The door bursts open with a loud bang.

Yuuri jumps to his feet immediately, his tea forgotten as he stands between Viktor and a short young man with a scowl that puts Yakov to shame. He narrows his eyes as he reaches for his gun.

He points a leather-clad hand towards Yuuri. “Who the fuck are you?”

“Yuri Plisetsky,” Viktor drawls, answering for him. He wraps his arms around Yuuri’s waist, pulling him back against his chest and kisses his neck. Yuuri lets him but his eyes remain on the young man wore _way_ too much leopard print and leather. “To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?”

The name sounded familiar.

(He should know it. It was all Mari ever gushed about.)

Yuri Plisetsky, the youngest member of the four-member punk rock band, The Stripes. He was a slip of a thing whose angelic looks didn’t even match his personality, Yuuri wasn’t sure why he was even here. Viktor’s list of engagements didn’t mention anything about a visit from a young punk rock star whose fashion sense was as appealing as Yuuri’s.

“I’m here for my appointment, dipshit,” the younger man growled at Viktor. “You were supposed to come up with ideas for some suits.”

“Oh,” Viktors said callously, tilting his head. “Was that today?”

That only makes Yuri Plisetsky curse up a storm.

“Is he always like this?” Yuuri asked Viktor, still eyeing Yuri. He wonders how much the young man weighed soaking wet based off of his very colourful and descriptive choice of words.

“Yura is just a little spirited, that’s all.” He said while kissing the back of his neck, nibbling slightly. “Teen Angst. What can you do?”

Eventually, the teen calms down enough for Viktor to start on some designs. Yuuri watches them, not quite as wary of Yuri as he was earlier. The younger man scowls but other than that he listens, nodding occasionally and adding to whatever Viktor had to say as he took down notes

“I know how much you love the punk aesthetic, Yura,” Viktor said. Yuuri had listened to Viktor haggle him about his clothes to know that sound of his voice when he found something distasteful. Even if it was well hidden. “We’ll keep it but maybe we can forgo the leopard print this time. You look so nice in red, why don’t we go with that?”

“No,” Yuri said, crossing his arms. “The leopard print stays.”

Viktor continued to smile. “I think the fuck not.”

“It’s kinda my thing, Viktor!”

“Well…..then it’s time to not make it your thing anymore. It worked when you were starting out but I think it’s time for you to evolve your look. I can help with that, that’s why your manager hired me. I will not see one of my clients in leopard print,” Viktor said firmly. “I can make you something that better than Georgi's designs.”

“I didn’t come here for sparkles and feathers.” He scoffed.

“You’re right. You came here because you know I can make you look good…...with or without the leopard print.”

“Fine!”

Somehow, they find a compromise and Viktor starts working on some sketches to show Yuri.

Yuuri sits down again. Yuri sits across from him, scrolling through his phone disinterestedly. He’s quiet now, like the day after a storm. He wonders if he should ask for an autograph for Mari or not, knowing that his elder sister would kick his ass for not doing so.

“Do you like him?” He asked him suddenly.

Yuuri was caught off guard by the question based on how direct it was. He blinked and then cleared his throat. Viktor didn’t notice and if he heard, he didn't offer any sort of reaction.

“I suppose it doesn’t matter at the point,” Yuuri sighed. “Yes, I do. I like him a lot more than I should.”

Yuri was silent for a few seconds, his gaze sliding over to Viktor. “He looks happier. I don’t know how to explain it…… something is different about him now.” He shrugged and then turned back to Yuri, his eyes accusatory. “What did you do, asshole?”

“N-nothing.”

“Sure,” Yuri scoffed. “Whatever you say, pal.”

Yuuri blanched. “I don’t understand---”

“You know what, I don’t care. I don't want to even know. Just don't hurt him, okay?” Yuuri said, cutting Yuuri off. His eyes are hard, stone-like as he glares at him. It was a warning, a hidden threat. “This past year was enough so I don't want to hear about you breaking his heart.”

(Yuuri already promised that he wouldn’t. Viktor came first before everything else, even himself and his desires.)

“I won’t.”

“Good, because I don't have any intention of committing murder.”

Yuuri sensed that there were more to those words, whatever relationship Viktor and Yuri shared was a long and complicated one but he knew that the young man’s heart was in the right place. “What happened last year?” He asked.

“He hasn't told you yet?” Yuuri shook his head. The idea alarmed him further. (Was this was Viktor was afraid of?) “Ah, shit. I shouldn’t have said that.”

“No, it’s okay,” Yuuri reassured him. “He’ll tell me in his own time.”

Yuri shot him a look, something akin to pity. All of sudden he looked wise, the look lingering behind his eyes far more mature beyond his years. Yuuri wasn't sure why that pricked at his skin as it did.

There wasn't much said after that. Yuri left quickly, bidding Viktor goodbye and shooting Yuuri another look that left a bitter taste in his mouth, he couldn't explain why though. He nearly jumped out of his skin when Viktor wrapped his arms around his waist from behind.

“He’s certainly…..interesting,” Yuuri said, hoping that his voice was steady.

“Yuri has much to learn at this age,” Viktor hummed, nuzzling his hair. Viktor felt warm and real, his arms tightening around him. “What did the little helion say to you?”

Yuuri bit his lip. “He told me not to hurt you.”

“What else?”

“And that you’ve been hurt before,” He said, nervously.

“That’s all?” Viktor asked.

“He said you look happier now compared to last year,” Yuuri relayed, placing his hands over Viktors. “I didn't know that.”

“I suppose he’s right,” Viktor said. He turned Yuuri’s head, forcing him to look him directly into his eyes. His blue eyes caught the evening light coming through the large windows of the studio, dazzling Yuuri and holding his gaze. They were no longer sad but something more troubling lingered there. “Yuuri, I need to tell you something. I haven't been entirely honest with you.”

Although it hurt to hear that, Yuuri stayed strong. He squeezed his hands and listened to him, silently waiting for him to continue. He wanted Viktor to take the first step and only then would Yuuri meet him in the middle.

“It's about last year,” He said closing his eyes. “I know who’s been threatening me.”

“Vitya……”

“She used to work for me. I hired her about two years ago, I thought she had promise and she had talent but there was always something holding her back. Maybe it was jealousy or maybe she felt like she could do better because one day I came back and all my designs were gone. And then I learned that she had started her own brand, when those designs came out I just _knew_. I could’ve let it go and I wanted to but Yakov was adamant that she shouldn't be allowed to get away with it.” He closed his eyes, squeezing them shut. “The moment I opened my mouth was the moment it was over for her, I trusted this person and they stabbed me in the back. Everything fell apart, I had the proof to sue her and she had nothing. It wasn't a pretty scene, I can tell you that.”

“And the threats?” Yuuri asked, gently. He cupped Viktor’s face, brushing his thumb underneath his eyes, wiping away the unseen tears.

“They didn't start until after the attack.”

“What?” Yuuri hisses, his body going rigid.

Viktor kisses his palm. “It happened the day after I released a press statement, she stormed into the office. She was unarmed but she got close enough to me, I don't think I’ll ever forget the hatred in her eyes as she tried to hit me. Security dragged her out before she could do any more damage.” He takes a deep breath in and releases it, opening his eyes slowly. Yuuri can see himself reflected in those eyes, along with the fear. “The threats started only two weeks after. It was just the phone calls. I don't mind those but the last straw was when I received a very detailed and explicit letter and…….”

“You don't have to say anything else, Vitya.” Yuuri said, turning in his arms. Viktor doesn't cry easily but he looked close to it. “Nobody will ever hurt you again as long as I’m by your side.”

He made a promise and he was going to damn well keep it.

“I know,” Viktor said.

He smiled softly and leaned down to kiss him.


End file.
